


Star-Crossed Lovers

by GazingNebula



Series: Get tissues. [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But its the girl, Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Maybe....?, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, fluff at the end, not Oikawa-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazingNebula/pseuds/GazingNebula
Summary: He hated her, more than he ever hated Tobio and Ushijima combined. And that's telling something.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Minor or Background Relationship(s), implied Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru - Relationship
Series: Get tissues. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Star-Crossed Lovers

Uchiyama Misaki. 

The name he grew to hate over the days. Those painful, long, agonizing days that he saw her. But that wasn’t it, he knew he could never compare to her. 

Her petite frame, the perfect size for someone like him to cuddle. 

Her long ebony hair always tied into a neat ponytail. It looked like it followed her around, resting quietly on her thin frame. 

That was the problem. She was a girl, and he was a boy. 

What hurt most is that his, one and only happiness, loved her. 

Hajime Iwaizumi. 

The person he would gladly give his life to. He would sacrifice everything, including his own pride. But he never realized just how much he gave to him; he never realized the glares he would give her. 

Never realized the obviously fake smile he gave the couple when they walked by. He’s known Hajime for years. 

And over those years, it started off like any friendship he had, he figured it would end over the next few weeks. 

But it didn’t, and they got closer and closer. They went to each other for support, and even though Hajime was harsh with him, he knew he had good intentions. 

Now that was gone, those glory days were gone. 

Tooru Oikawa. 

The pathetic protagonist of this sad, sad story. 

He wished that this story would turn out just like those Disney movies him and his sister would watch when they were younger. Maybe like those shoujo mangas he read, that he would end up with Hajime at the end. 

In the end… 

There was no happy ending for Tooru. 

________ 

Hajime knew that in every situation Tooru was in, he would tell him. He trusted him, that he wouldn't work himself out, that he wouldn’t get mad at Tobio like in middle school. 

He trusted him, and that’s what made it ever so harder for Tooru to keep it inside him. He wanted to scream it out, but he knew he was a coward. 

'I love you Hajime! I wish you would leave her for me! I’m better than her, right?! I know you better than her… '

Now he realized it. 

He was so selfish… 

God, he only wanted this for himself. This wouldn’t make Hajime or her happy. He was a selfish bastard. 

'He'll never be mine.'

'She stole him, but he was never mine. She opened a part of him I could never open.'

'I'm only a best friend, never anything more. No matter how much I wish, pray, and beg to heaven, it will never come true.'

'Even if I know more about him than her, the types of things he does when he's scared or tired. She will learn, and I'll be left in the dust afterward.'

'No matter how much I cling to him, trying to stay by his side, I'll get replaced eventually.'

Tooru cried himself to sleep that night, but it didn't bother him, it happened often now. 

________ 

Somehow, people never noticed the dark bags under his eyes starting to form. The formed personality he spent so long to build collapsed. 

He wondered if that woman wasn't near his Iwa-chan, what would he do when he figured out what he was doing to his body. 

Would he leave him? Maybe scold him like any other time? He didn't think about it for long, he knew it wouldn't happen. 

Practice passed by fast now. No one would talk to him; they all had their own significant other. 

Kunimi had Kindaichi, Kyoutani had Yahaba, Makki had Mattsun, and Hajime had Misaki. 

He was alone. 

“Iwa-chan won't get a girlfriend, trust me Makki! Who would date a grumpy pants like him?!” 

'I would.'

“Iwa-chan~? Are you going to get a girlfriend and forget about me?” 

“Shut it, Shittykawa. You know I never would.” 

'Lies.' 

“Hajime, do you love me?” 

... 

.. 

. 

“I'm sorry, Tooru.” 

It was suffocating, it drove him insane. What was so wrong about him?! 

Was it his personality...? He knew he was egotistical, but he knew Hajime would get that it was a joke. 

Maybe it was his looks, maybe he was too ugly for Hajime's preference. 

Maybe it was the dull look on his chocolate brown eyes after he saw Misaki glance and chuckle at Hajime for the first time when they were out for lunch. 

He hated everything. He hated how pathetic he was, how clueless Hajime was of his suffering, and he hated how caring and perfect Misaki was. 

There was no reason to hate her. It was just his greed. 

________ 

While he was zoned out, Hajime walked up to him. He placed a hand on Tooru’s shoulders, startling Tooru. 

“Oi, Trashykawa, what’s going on with you for these past few weeks. You don’t look happy with Misaki. Did something happen between you two?” 

'Oh, so he did notice.'

“Huh? No, nothing happened. Just been tired and just zoned out on people I guess...” 

‘Oh, well don’t zone out on my girlfriend, she’s off keeps Flattykawa” 

'Like I would want her.;

Tooru watched as he walked away, going back to his stupid girlfriend. He watched as he stroked her hair and called her a nickname. 

Just like how he did to me when we were younger... 

No, his nicknames weren’t insulting. They were like the names Hajime gave him. 

They were different. 

They were loving, had a sense of safety and warmth to them. 

He wondered how it would feel like being called like that. How it would feel to be loved by Hajime Iwaizumi, how he would cuddle you in his sleep, how he would bring you out for dinner and surprise you. 

Everything that Tooru wanted, he craved Hajime’s attention. 

They were gone from his vision, and he was left alone in the gym again. Just like every other day. 

________ 

He sat on the couch, resting his head on Hajime’s shoulder. 

Finally, after 6 weeks, Hajime came to his house to hang out. He finally had Hajime all to himself, not with her dirty hands all over his limbs. 

But it hurt that he still was his second choice. He only went to his house because Misaki wasn’t free. He only went here because he had nothing better to do, not because he loved Tooru. 

Tooru wasn’t focusing on the movie that was playing in front of him. He was only focused on Hajime’s warmth, flooding his insides with pleasure. He wanted to let Hajime all over him, mark him, tell everyone that he was his. 

But he couldn’t. 

He wasn’t his. 

So, he kept it to himself, listening to the silent snores coming from his side. Watched the muted TV screen as it changed colors with every frame. 

He fell asleep on Hajime that night. The only night he didn’t cry himself to sleep, the only night he felt comfort in sleeping. 

________ 

Hajime was gone by sunrise. 

The house was filled with quiet. His parents weren’t home, and it was a weekend, so he got up and walked to the kitchen to fill himself with some sort of food. 

Tooru was gone by noon. 

He walked to the local park, expecting an empty park, so he could spill out his feelings. But oh, the world hated Tooru. 

He really had to see the two people he wanted to avoid in his state. He really had to see Hajime and his stupid girlfriend. 

He tried walking the other way, he saw the girl glare at him, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked at him up and down. 

“Oi! Shittykawa!” 

Tooru turned back. Great, he saw me. He waved slightly, making the best smile he could muster up. 

“I’d like to introduce you to Misaki. I’ve never noticed how you two never had an interaction before.” 

Tooru felt like he wanted to die, right this second. He reached his arm out, the girl hesitating to grab it. Hajime rubbed the back of his neck, speaking up loudly. 

“I forgot something in my car. You two can have some conversation, I'll be back.” 

Tooru watched as Hajime’s figure walked away, turning slightly to Misaki. He tried to give a grin, but she scowled back at him. 

“Uhm, hello Misak-” 

“Shut up, I know you’re trying to steal him away.” 

Tooru flinched in shock. Hajime always described her as caring and kind, but what was this? Did she try to hide this side of her away from him? 

“I’m sorry, I don’t quite understand.” 

“SHUT UP! I installed a tracker and camera on his phone, and I saw he went to someone’s house, probably yours, and never came back until six in the morning. Don’t act fucking stupid. 

Tooru widened his eyes, what kind of girlfriend was this?! Installing a tracker and cameras on her boyfriend?! It’s almost like she didn’t trust him! 

“Misaki, you’ve misunderstood, he only came to my house for a mo-” 

“Oh, so he did come to your house. That’s why I smelt a different scent on him this morning. You, you are a disgusting excuse of a human! No one likes a man who likes another man, you’re stealing a taken man away from me!” 

She sighed in frustration, walking away from the frozen in place Tooru. 

Tooru walked back to his house afterwards, not bidding a goodbye to Hajime. 

________ 

Tooru didn’t show up to practice, didn’t reply to Hajime’s begging to answer him and tell him what was wrong. 

He thought that if he left Hajime alone, the girl would be happy. 

The first day he came to practice again, Hajime practically hugged him. 

“Where were you?! I was worried, you weren’t responding to any of my texts...!” 

“Uhm... Family issues...” 

“Tooru, your family is out for a business trip. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

Tooru broke down, grasping onto Hajime, sobbing into his shoulder. Hajime dragged themselves on a bench, stroking Tooru’s back gently. 

They stayed like that for a couple minutes, the other players looking at them in confusion. In exception of Makki and Mattsun, who were snickering to each other. 

Tooru never told Hajime why he was upset, and Hajime didn’t mind. All he cared about is that Tooru was back and spilled his feelings to him. 

That night, the unexpected happened. 

Misaki and Hajime had a fight. 

________ 

According to Hajime, he found her in bed, with another man. He caught them right in the act and told her to pack all her stuff and leave. 

She got angry, told him how he “played with her feelings too, hanging out with that disgusting human being you introduced to me” 

She left him, in the dust, just like how Tooru felt. 

Hajime came to Tooru’s door with a red face, a couple of bruises, and tears streaming down his eyes. Tooru took him in, comforted him like how he comforted him at practice. 

He slept in each other's arms that night. 

Two days that Tooru felt fine sleeping. 

________ 

Kunimi noticed it first, Tooru was in a better mood than he ever was for the past two months. Makki and Mattsun teased him about him. 

“How was he in bed??” 

“Was he good, a grumpy man like him can get you good, Oikawa.” 

“Can you two SHUT UP?!” 

They chuckled, running away from the completely red Tooru. Hajime walked up to him, scaring Tooru for the second time. 

“Did Misaki do something to you before yesterday?” 

Tooru’s face paled, his knuckles turned white. 'What do I say?!' He gulped, staring Hajime straight in the eyes. 

“She told me how I was disgusting because you went over to my house...” 

Hajime’s face stiffened, he reached out to Tooru, holding him tightly. 

It’s all Tooru could have wished for, but it felt wrong. 

Like something was missing. 

“Iwa-chan, can I tell you something?” 

Hajime hummed in response, raising his eyebrows slightly and turning his body to face Tooru whilst still holding on to him. 

“I think I love you.” 

Hajime froze, Tooru’s anxiety crept up. Oh no, did i screw up?! 

“Shittykawa, let me get through a day after my breakup.” 

… 

.. 

. 

“Of course, I love you too, I've loved you since we were five.” 

“Haha! Beat that! I love you when I was three!” 

“Idiot, we met at five.” 

Tooru finally had his happy ending...


End file.
